


You Poached my Maid!

by Buggo_Writes



Series: The Huntsman and the Flower [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, This chapter is all humor and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes
Summary: Feanor and Celegorm takes Lisse to explain Celegorms intentions with Fingolfin's best maid.
Relationships: Celegorm - Relationship, Turkafinwe, Tyelkormo - Relationship, Tyelkormo/OC, celegorm/oc, turkafinwe/OC
Series: The Huntsman and the Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729375
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	You Poached my Maid!

**Author's Note:**

> Lisse- Q for Sweet
> 
> Tessil- Q for Flower

Lisse felt as if she were going to melt directly into the plush chair she sat in, but managed to keep her body's posture straight. Tyelkormo's hand was a reassurance on her shoulder, and she knew she had nothing to fear, but the whole situation she was in was rather...odd to say the least. It had only been a week since the incident occurred, and honestly she felt as if he would grow tired of her and would have thrown her out by now, but yet the Feanorian Prince was still adamant that she was the one meant for him. She did not want to allow herself to grow attached, it would be crushing for her to let her feelings for him flourish only to be crushed under his boot. But every time he held her, she felt safe and warm, when he made love to her- because their was no other way she could describe his passion and adoration of her- he held her in reverence, the look in his eyes wiped away all doubt in that moment of his feelings. When they would just speak, whether it be tangled in each others arms too exhausted to move their bodies or fully clothed enjoying the light of Laurelin, she found that she enjoyed his conversation and hung on to every word of his stories. He was not just a fair face or a muscled brute, of course, he was the son of Feanaro and Nerdanel, he had a clever mind and gallant attitude. It may have only been a few days, but it was already difficult to keep her feelings in check, and the longer she was in his presence, the more it settled within her that this very well could be permanent, as he kept insisting.

 _"If what rumor says is true of me being the Eldar embodiment of Orome, then you are my Vana, the Ever Young, I can feel it in my fae, and you can feel it to despite how your overly analytical mind tried to fight it."_ She recalled the conversation they had that morning as she admitted her doubts to him, " _I know that I am moving fast and you are afraid that I will end up hurting you, but I swear to you and to my Patron Vala that you now and forever will always hold my heart, Tessil."_

"Lisse, it is good to see you again in good health, I was concerned when I received your letter explaining your absence," Nolofinwe sat across from them at his desk, it was not hard for him to guess that there was more going on than just her needing a vacation. Given that Tyelkormo lingered over one of her shoulders, and Feanaro brooded looking out the office window toward the gardens, obviously finding being in his brothers presence to be a waste of time. "I hope that you rested well?"

"Yes, thank you, your Highness, I seemed to have been working myself too hard. It was a much needed break." Lisse smiled kindly, Nolofinwe she was comfortable with, she had been working with him for years, and had practically been raised with his own children since her mother brought her to work often when she was an elfling. 

"Good, you should avoid pushing yourself too hard, if you wish I would allow you to take more time." he smiled back, then looked to Feanaro then his son, "but I take there is more to be said than I am being told."

"Ah- Y-yes," she stuttered, suddenly losing her gumption, how does one explain to their boss that they no longer need full employment because they have eloped with their nephew? "Well, um," Tyelko obviously was not going to help her with this, he may have been whisking her away but he had wanted her to quit completely, after several hours of arguing it was decided that until she was more comfortable with their relationship, she would remain employed, if Nolofinwe allowed it. Feanaro was not pleased to hear this. He had been as solid in his decision to accept his son's proposal of their marriage as Tyelkormo was in making it, and now that he considered her part of his family it was below her to work as a maid, let alone to another prince. "I was actually wondering if you would allow me to start working part time? I-I something has come up..." she stammered through the sentence, her words picking up speed as she panicked, "and I will be needing more time to- to put towards that."

Nolofinwe was obviously confused, there had never been a point in her employment that she even requested a break or vacation, and now she wanted to go part time? "And this reason is why my nephew is acting like your guard dog?"

Feanaro huffed, "would you not be protective if your spouse was so anxious?" Feanaro was an oddity to Lisse, his demeanor changed depending on his mood, she had seen him in a pleasant mood and he was warm and dare she say even kind, however the switch flipped when they came to Nolofinwe's wing of the palace, he became cold and slightly arrogant.

"Spouse?" Nolofinwe was unable to hide his surprise and looked dumbfounded at Lisse, "I did not even know that you were seeing anyone? Turkofinwe has been gone all winter- when did you have time to-"

"I was returning from the Hunt a week ago and found Lisse in the woods," Tyelko interrupted, "we were guided together by fate and I took her in that moment."

Lisse blushed, "I-I could not help it-" she remembered the night in vivid detail, "I felt such a strong pull towards him- and he had me trapped like a rabbit corned by a fox- and we are not wed yet!"

"Ah you let yourself be trapped, Tessil, do not try to act so innocent, you are just as wild as I." Tyelko chuckled.

"So what you are saying is that you poached my maid?" Nolofinwe sighed, "that is...unfortunate. Lisse is my best servant and my family rather enjoys having her around."

He did not seem like he was putting up as much of a fight as Lisse expected, "you are okay with this?"

"I do not have much of a choice, Lisse," Feanaro chuckled at his brothers defeat, "unless you wish to break of your engagement it is very unorthodox for the wife of a prince to be a maid- let alone to another royal. If you and Turkafinwe have come to the agreement for your part time employment until your actual marriage then I would very much like to keep you employed, however once you are married I am afraid that it will not be a sensible option."

Lisse felt her heart drop, she quite enjoyed her menial job working for his household, she had become friends with Irisse and Findekano over the years and she had other friends that were servants of this household and it hurt her to think that it was possible that she would no longer see them. She was able to support herself rather well with her income and had just took out her mortgage on the house she lived at, finally able to live away from her parents. Speaking of parents she would have to talk to them about this too, her mother would wonder why she took so long off of work and her father, well, would he even like Tyelkormo? Her father was an overbearingly protective ellon and stubborn as a mule, she did not look forward to that conversation. However, she could not deny the life that she would have as Tyelkormo's wife would be quite a step up from what she was doing now, she would be able to focus on her gardening and perhaps even take up newer hobbies that she did not have time for in the past. He had told her of his families country estate and how lovely it is, and promised her to take her exploring the whole of the land. He promised to take her all over Aman to expand her horizons and show her the true beauty they were surrounded by. She would no longer have to crunch numbers for bills and food, because even with her salary, sometimes it was difficult to afford certain luxuries she longed for.

"Irisse and Turkafinwe are actually quite close, it is likely that you will see each other just as often if not more so," Nolofinwe offered some sort of condolences, "and Findekano follows Nelyafinwe practically everywhere so you are bound to see him as well."

"You should try to keep more of a reign on your children, speaking of Findekano- he has no sense of propriety where cousins are involved." Feanaro grit his teeth and Nolofinwe refused to acknowledge what he was speaking of.

Before Lisse had time to ponder what that meant, Tyelkormo was bidding her to stand, "very well then, if this conversation is over then I will be taking my wife-"

"We are not married yet Tyelko!" Lisse huffed.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, easing the tension she felt, "under the eyes of Eru we are and that is what matters to me."

"I do wish you both the best in your union, Lisse, speak with your mother about this and then decide which shifts your prefer I would be glad to keep you in my services." Nolofinwe stood and held his arm to his chest, bowing slightly.

Feanaro and Tyelkormo did the same, albeit more stiffly, "I will see you at the council meeting, brother."

When they left the office Tyelkormo swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply, "see, my love? that was not difficult at all. There was no need to be so nervous."

Lisse blushed, knowing that Feanaro watched the interaction with light agitation, he wanted to be out of his brothers residence as quickly as possible but was kind enough to give them a moment, they would all be heading back to the Feanorian residence for a late breakfast so they may as well have walked together, "you were right Tyelko, but now we will have to tell my family."

That made him pale slightly, "I have met your mother before," he seemed to flash back to a memory for a moment before taking her arm and guiding her down the hall, "she will be...more difficult to persuade to our cause than my uncle. How could something so sweet and lovely come from such a fearsome woman as she?"

Lisse sometimes wondered the same thing, but was glad to see that he finally held some apprehension. She smiled and followed his lead, "well, my father is her other half and is said to even out her temperament. He is only slightly protective, it should go fine."

Tyelkormo's arm tensed as they left the wing of Nolofinwe, but relaxed soon enough, "once they see my dedication then they will understand." She smiled, feeling something stir within her at his words, If this is what fate had planned for her, then she would not fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really wanted to make at least a part two to this mainly because the idea of Fingolfin getting upset that Celegorm stole away his favorite maid makes me chuckle.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
